Houses and House Upgrades
Houses Taxes are paid every in-game Tuesday. If you do not pay your due tax by 11:59pm Tuesday your house will be reclaimed by the city and any property that was inside the shop/residence can be bought back from the city for 25% of its appraised value. Renting prices for a shop/house include taxes. If Rent is not paid by 11:59pm on the first day of the month your house will be reclaimed by the city and any property that was inside the shop/residence can be bought back from the city for 25% of its appraised value. All Housing has a number of people it can house comfortably and the maximum number it can house. If the number of people that can be housed comfortably is exceeded then there is a chance for side effects from living in such close quarters. This chance is increased with each extra person added. The side effects are guaranteed if the number of people exceeds the housing maximum. (Side effects are based on the district the housing is in.) Apartment in the Dregs Houses up to 2 people comfortably (Up to 6 max) (2 small bedrooms) Cost: 2,500 gold Rent: 208 gold per month Tax exempt Must be level 2 expansion before any upgrades. Player Characters with this House: None Shop & Apartment in the Odoriferous District Blacksmith: Houses up to 5 people comfortably (Up to 10 max)(2 regular bedrooms, 1 small bedroom) Tanner: Houses up to 4 people comfortably (Up to 8 max)(2 regular bedrooms) Dyer: Houses up to 4 people comfortably (Up to 7 max)(1 regular bedroom, 1 small bedroom) Butcher: Houses up to 2 people comfortably (Up to 5 max)(1 regular bedroom) Cost: Blacksmith: 10,000 gold (10 gold per week tax) Tanner: 8,000 gold (8 gold per week tax) Dyer: 7,000 gold (7 gold per week tax) Butcher: 6,000 gold (6 gold per week tax) Rent: Blacksmith: 833 gold per month Tanner: 667 gold per month Dyer: 583 gold per month Butcher: 500 gold per month Player Characters with this House: None Shop & Apartment in the Craftsman District Houses up to 5 people comfortably (Up to 11 max)(1 regular bedroom, 3 small bedrooms) Cost: 20,000 gold (20 gold per week tax) Rent: 1,667 gold per month Player Characters with this House: None Shop & Home in the Merchant District Houses up to 6 people comfortably (Up to 12 max)(2 regular bedrooms, 2 small bedrooms) Cost: 50,000 gold (50 gold per week tax) Rent: 4,167 gold per month Player Characters with this House: None House in the Administration District Houses up to 8 people comfortably (Up to 18 max)(1 large bedroom, 5 small bedrooms) Cost: 100,000 (100 gold per week tax) Rent: 8333 gold per month Player Characters with this House: None Mansion in the Palastines Houses up to 36 people comfortably (Up to 68 max)(4 large bedrooms, 6 regular bedrooms, 12 small bedrooms) or Houses up to 36 people comfortably (Up to 72 max)(12 large bedrooms) Cost: 500,000 gold Rent: Unavailable Starts at level two expansion Player Characters with this House: None House Expansions Bigger is better Cost: 5,000 gold or 10% of house cost, whichever is greater Access to all 1st level upgrades Hey guys we need more space Cost: 10,000 gold or 25% of house cost, whichever is greater Access to all 2nd level upgrades Well, maybe we need more space? Cost: 25,000 gold or 50% of house cost, whichever is greater Access to all 3rd level upgrades You know whats a good idea? ... MORE SPACE! Cost: 100,000 gold or 75% of house cost, whichever is greater Access to all 4th level upgrades How about we take all the space over here! Only available in a Mansion in the Palastines ''' '''Cost: 500,000 gold Access to all 5th level upgrades House Upgrades Some upgrades may require expansion based off housing (see DM for this). You may discuss with me about building rooms outside of the pre-built upgrades and it's possible for that room to also have upgrades. The house must be at least the level of the upgrade level you're buying in order to buy it. Level 1: 5,000 gold Level 2: 10,000 gold Level 3: 25,000 gold Level 4: 65,000 gold Level 5: 170,000 gold Vault Your Vault is a place for safekeeping and a place for you to invest your money. Anything placed in the vault cannot be accessed for 1 week (in-game). At the beginning of the third session you get the amount put in plus interest. Return amount is based off level. If not protected your vault can be looted. Level 1: Vault Built Return = Amount invested + 1d20 % back Level 2: Susan the teller Return = Amount invested + 1 d100 / 2 % back (not less than 1%) Level 3: Did Susan get a polo? Return = Amount invested + 1 d100 % back (not less than 5%) Level 4: Henry the Banker Return = Amount invested + 2 d100 % back (not less than 15%) Level 5: The Dragon's Nest See Henry for details. Security (This upgrade is for your home and the government of Skyfall.) Among the many talented individuals who run the city of Skyfall there is the City Watch. These government mercenaries do what they can to protect what they are told. However, from time to time they must take additional work. These upgrades will bring new tourism, business, and additional NPC's to the city of Skyfall. It will also help protect your mansion and vault. Level 1: Neighboorhood Watch Guards in the city now patrol the streets (except the New Dregs and the Docks). Level 2: 5'0 Unlock Sheriff Sully. Guards in the city are now trained and will now patrol all of Skyfall. Level 3: Covert Ops The city of Skyfall will now do personal investigations of rumors around town. Level 4: This is out of our jurisdiction Patrol missions unlocked. Patrol missions provide frequent quests for the adventurers with varying levels of difficulty and reward. Level 5. Ninjas Unlocks ninja quest. See Sully for details. Forge (Must have level 2 expansion) Nothing is looking to build an actual forge so he can test his hand at creating stronger armor but he doesn't seem to have the tools. Level 1: See I told you I could do it Koth Nothing can make 1st tier armors and build simple weapons. Level 2: See I told you I could do it Jill Nothing can build 2nd tier armors and build martial weapons. Level 3: See I told you I could do it Bahati Nothing can now build 3rd tier armors, damaged armor can be repaired, and incorrectly sized armors can be refitted. Level 4: I did not think I could do that All armors available to be built and Magical weapons can be reforged into a different type Level 5: Final upgrade Receive Nothing quest. Renji's Whip: See him for details. Bar A nice bar is pretty essential for any great mansion. As the bar upgrades, the types of alcohol will become more potent and rare. It's good to have a place to sit and talk about your past experiences. Upgrading the bar will provide an EXP bonus multiplier to EXP earned each session (this is not retroactive and does not apply to bonus exp). Level 1: Ice No bonus but you have ice Level 2: Drinkin' outta cups 15% EXP bonus. In addition, Nothing can make drinks that literally change your day Level 3: Shots Shots Shot Shot Shot Shots! 30% EXP bonus. In addition, you may open up the bar to the city for profit. Level 4: Dana the Bartender 45% EXP bonus. In addition, Dana will charge 17 gold per person as they sit in the bar. Level 5: Liquid Gold 65% EXP bonus. Unlocks Liquid gold quest. See Dana for details. Courtyard Level 1: Wow! This looks a lot better! Characters living in a house with a courtyard enjoy the beauty of it and are inspired. Each character living in a house with a courtyard gains a d4 inspiration die after every long rest they take. Level 2: Nothing, your food's so much better! A garden in the courtyard provides Nothing with fresh food. PCs that spend at least 1 hour eating a fresh meal made by Nothing at home are restored to Full Hit Points and gain 10 temporary hit points. Level 3: THIS. IS. AMAZING! The courtyard is now a true place of nature. Each character living in a house with a courtyard gains a Bardic Inspiration Die appropriate to the characters level after every long rest they take. Level 4: Aria the Dryad Nature's Blessing: Travel time outside the city is no longer at a slowed pace. In addition Aria is able to provide druidic assistance at a small price. Level 5: On Nature's Side Unlocks On Nature's Side quest. See Aria for details. Stable Mounts need a place of their own to stay. A stables will allow you to own and purchase mounts. Level 1: Its a horse Stable built. You can own horses and put them here. Level 2: We can ride those? Unusual mounts unlocked and able to be housed here. Level 3: Look mom I can fly! Flying mounts unlocked and can be housed here. Level 4: Melrocki the Jockey Unlocks Melrocki the Jockey quest. See ... Melrocki Housekeepers Room Your most trusted butler's place to sleep instead of the floor. Level 1: Thanks guys Housekeeper has a room with a workshop included. Void Keystones may now be used to purchase magical items. Level 2: You guys got me a bed but sleeping on the floor is fine too. Magical items can be broken down into Void Keystones and better magical items can be bought. Level 3: NIGHTLIGHT!!!!!! Medium magical items can be bought now with Void Keystones. Magical item effects can be altered. Level 4: Pillows!! Complex magical items can be bought with Void Keystones. Magical properties can now be transferred to other items. Level 5: The Void Unlocks The Void quest. See Nothing for details. Library People like books. This is the place to read them and absorb all the knowledge you can; new language slots, auto passing knowledge checks, you know, smart stuff. This is where you will unlock the ability to get research points. 2 RP: Automatically succeed a knowledge check (If possible). 5 RP: Wizards learn a new cantrip. 10 RP Wizards learn a new spell of 1 less than max level or lower, Other arcane casters learn a new cantrip. 20 RP: Wizards learn a new spell of max level. Other Arcane Casters learn a new spell of 1 less than max or lower. 25 RP: Learn a new language. 40 RP: Non wizard arcane casters learn a new spell of max level. 50 RP: Become Proficient in a Mental Skill. Level 1: What do we do with these? Library built. Spending 1 hour in the library gives you 1 RP (once per day). Level 2: Words and stuff Spending 1 hour in the library gives you 3 RP (once per day) Level 3: Dexter The Dude Dexter is an astonishing researcher who has uncovered the secrets of the teleportation system in Skyfall. Level 4: Okay, so i figured out how to get you guys even further! Dexter figured out how to connect to places outside of Skyfall Level 5: Gatecrashing Unlocks the Gatecrashing quest. Dexter has figured out how to link up with other random teleportation circles. See Dexter for details. Pet Corral You can acquire pets whilst adventuring. The pet corral will let you care of them. Having the pet coral lessens the Pet tax in Skyfall :) Level 1: I can have a Pet!! Corral built. 1 pet (per adventurer) can now be housed. Level 2: Oh look, i can have 2 pets!! Upgraded to 2 pets per adventurer. Level 3: I think it likes me Pet influence points are doubled. Level 4: There's more of them!! Upgraded to 3 pets per adventurer!! Level 5: Migrating Unlocks exotic pets and unlocks Migration quest.